Las lagrimas del Angel
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Abby, apodada Aiba, ha sido rechazada en el mundo real por sus fantasias, pero al viajar al mundo alterno, se dara cuenta de que en realidad no esta sola, pero debera pelear contra seres oscuros para descubrirlo. Historia de oc s


**Hola a todos! Aiba nee-chan ha vuelto!*todo el publico me mira mal* que? No es mi culpa que la laptop de mi casa se haya dañado! Ni tampoco que mis padres no me dejen estar en la PC! e-e, bueno, cambiando de tema, les traigo este fic que reemplazara al dichoso fic "Escuela Internacional de Musica de Bellas Artes", see, lo eliminare por algunas razones, este fic sera algo...nose...complicado? Bueno espero que a ustedes les guste, al final del cap les dare la ficha por si quieren entrar**

**Mientras tanto disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>Todo el tiempo eh estado sola, nadie me querrá por como soy, soy todo un desastre...<em>

* * *

><p>Una chica morena de ojos color café oscuro y pelo castaño oscuro, andaba sentada en una habitación cerrada, lloraba y lloraba. Recordaba cosas dolorosas que le pasaban de niña, y que ni aun en sus 16 años ha podido olvidar. Todos los chicos del colegio se burlaban de su personalidad, por ser una chica tan frágil y no tan fuerte las chicas se aprovechaban y la torturaban. En todos los colegios que entraba debía salir rápidamente, pues cuando se enojaba a veces perdía la cabeza y peleaba con quienes le molestaban, pero al no ser tan fuerte siempre salía herida. Cuando llego el momento en que llegaría la adolescencia, los chicos la rechazaban por "rara", así que se paso siempre solitaria en la escuela. Cuando se trataba de la casa, no hablaba nada, hablaba un poco con su madre por inseguridades propias; le preguntaba cosas como: "¿Soy bonita?" "¿Me veo bien?" "¿Por que nadie de mis compañeros me habla?". Cosas como esas la incomodaban, y claro, por ser demasiado imaginativa y distraída tenia problemas con sus padres, le gritaban y ella se sentía mal, incluso lloraban si la regañaban, y eso hacia que cada año fuera peor. Ahora estaba encerrada en su cuarto, en dos días iría a estudiar en una universidad, ya que una amiga de su madre vivía allá, pero mientras, debía aprovechar su descanso para llorar eternamente.<p>

Unas horas después su madre la llamo, preocupada por los gritos de su hija, Abby, como se llamaba la chica, se seco las lágrimas y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Hija, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-Pregunto su madre preocupada, su madre era rubia de ojos marrones claros, no se parecían en nada.

-No estaba llorando-Dijo Abby fingiendo una sonrisa, como solía hacer siempre-Solo actuaba para una obra de teatro que haremos mis amigas y yo- Dijo mintiendo. Ella no tenia amigos, ni siquiera compañeros.

-Esta bien, pero no me asustes así-Le dijo su madre, ella sabia que su hija estaba mintiendo, ella tenia sus ojos hinchados, estaban rojos y tenia lagrimas secas-E hija, ¿No crees que deberíamos pasar mas tiempo?

-¿De que hablas? Siempre estoy aquí mama-Contesto Abby rápidamente, sabiendo a que se refería.

-No me refiero a eso hija, quiero decir que debes hablar mas con tu padre y conmigo, y mas con tu hermana-Dijo ella mirándola a los ojos.

-…Tratare-Susurro Abby, mientras se sentaba.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Aiba se despertó. Sentía un gran dolor de estomago, pero no se paro de su cama.<p>

-Dormiré un rato mas-Pensó ella. El dolor se hizo más grande todavía, así que decidió pararse e ir a la cocina a beber agua. Bebió agua y eso hizo que le doliera mas, no lo entendía, así que antes de que la vieran corrió a su cuarto otra vez a intentar dormir, mientras se retorcía de dolor. Ella se tranquilizo, y así se le había calmado el dolor. Fue un alivio para ella. A la media hora se puso su ropa habitual, que consta de una falda jean con líneas rosadas, una blusa sin tirantes rosa, una chaqueta jean oscura, una boina (ese gorrito francés) color jean oscuro y unas botas marrón claro.

* * *

><p>Salio como siempre, a andar por las calles, mirando a cada persona.<p>

-¿Serán todas las personas tan crueles?-Se pregunto Aiba. Sus pies la llevaron a un hermoso parque donde se solía columpiar de niña. Ella se sentó en un columpio y empezó a columpiarse. Empezó a sonreír, esta vez, fue una sonrisa sincera. Se sentía feliz por primera vez después de tantos años. Le agradaba recordarse de pequeña, cuando jugaba con sus primos provenientes de Inglaterra, ellos se iban a jugar en el tobogán, se columpiaban , corrían y corrían y contaban muchos cuentos. Le dio gusto a Abby recordar eso.

-Vaya, te vez bonita cuando sonríes-Dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos color miel. Aiba la miro y quedo sonrojada. Ese cumplido le parecia muy bonito.

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

-De nada, ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?-Pregunto la chica.

-Vine a columpiarme un poco en este parque, solía jugar de pequeña aquí.-Respondió Abby bajando la cabeza.

-Vaya, si que eres infantil-Dijo la chica, Abby sintió que iba a ser rechazada por eso.-Me gusta tener amigas asi-Dijo y Aiba la miro con emoción-Mi nombre es Reiko Furukawa, y tu nombre?

Abby, Abby Fujiwara-Dijo ella-pero me gusta que me digan Aiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, termine por hoy, no les prometo actualizar rápido, ya que no puedo estar en la pc mucho tiempo, pero si les prometo que no saldré con mis tonterías ^^, bien cuídense, y nos vemos en el proximo cap! Que ahí les pedire oc`s<strong>


End file.
